


【拉郎】致命选择

by Rain0704714



Series: 绝妙拉郎 [4]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:47:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25503904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rain0704714/pseuds/Rain0704714
Summary: Cp：Lewy X Raul 前后有意义不务正业，就想着给我老公和我老婆拉郎。
Relationships: Robert Lewandowski/Raúl González
Series: 绝妙拉郎 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1847584
Kudos: 1





	【拉郎】致命选择

**Author's Note:**

> 虽然说了不搞别的cp，但是拉郎的事，能叫搞cp吗？

他第一次在除了西班牙以外的地方过冬，还没见降雪就已经冷的无法出门了。好在他工作清闲，每天不用像Lewandowski那样顶着风往公司赶。

“路上小心些。”

他缩在毯子里冲他道别，却始终不愿意从温暖的沙发上站起来，哪怕是送到门口。于是波兰人只好苦笑着迎进冷风里。

而当他下班回到家的时候，Raul还是那副缩成一团的样子，毯子围巾裹了满身，窝在柔软的沙发里看电脑，屏幕的荧光照亮了他漂亮的眼睛，鼻子以下部位全部都包裹在围巾里。茶几上的咖啡早已凉掉，而Raul像只极怕冷的松鼠，半寸皮肤都不肯露在外面，更别说去厨房倒热水了。

Lewandowski放下公文包，脱掉外套，帮他重新泡了一杯热气腾腾的咖啡，换来他抬起头笑眯了双眼。

波兰人感觉自己也成了一块放糖，一并融在了咖啡杯里。他坐到沙发上，将他的松鼠圈进怀中：“感觉明天要下雪了。”

“是吗？”

“你会出去玩雪吗？”

“不要，”Raul小幅度地摇了摇头，往后蹭了蹭以让自己靠的更舒服些，瓮声瓮气地回答：“太冷了。”

考虑到西班牙人的耐寒度基本为零，Lewandowski没有再多说什么，只是在第二天清早扯着嗓子做了最后一次尝试。

“你就看一眼呗，我在院子里给你留了惊喜！”

Raul把脸埋进被子里，留了一撮黑色的卷毛在枕头上，像个赖床的小孩般蜷成一团。Lewandowski刚把窗户打开，就听见被窝里闷闷的传来一句：“....快关上！”

波兰人非常、非常、非常的沮丧，他起个大早在楼下的庭院里，用积雪堆了个大爱心，可是Raul连看不都看，一点都不给他面子。

沮丧的Lewandowski也无可奈何，耷拉着眉毛去上班。

他把车子开出车库的时候，看到Raul站在二楼卧室的窗边，身上披着厚厚的毯子，卷发被冷风吹得乱七八糟的，眼睛还没完全睁开的样子，对他扬了扬胳膊，然后飞快地关上了窗户，把毯子盖到头上重新回到温暖的床铺去了。

“你有没有觉得今年冬天太冷了？”

什琴斯尼头也不抬，噼里啪啦地敲着键盘：“没有，我觉得你今天话太多了。”

Lewandowski见同事兼好友正被工作整的焦头烂额，把滑到嘴边的话又吞了回去。他托着下巴想，或许他已经习惯东欧的寒冬，可是他不愿意Raul也习惯它。他应该永远沐浴在西班牙的海浪和阳光下，永远带着一身的温暖气息的。他适合被簇拥，被万千人宠爱，而不是被冷风堵在家里。

Lewandowski砰的一声把文件夹丢在桌子上，推开鼠标站起来，告诉邻桌的什琴斯尼：“我要辞职。”

什琴斯尼差点以为自己幻听了：“你胡说八道什么呢？”

“我没有胡说八道。”

他的工作轻松稳定，收入不低，实在是千载难寻的岗位，可是工作重要还是对象重要？这是个致命选择。

驱车回家的Lewandowski把这个问题抛到了雪地里，同样被他抛进雪里的还有Raul。西班牙人不情不愿地站在院子里，抱着胳膊微微发抖，呼出的白气散在空气中。

“打雪仗吗？”

“你好幼稚啊，Lewy。”Raul吸了吸鼻子慢吞吞地说，他的手缩在袖子里，直到第一个雪球飞过来的时候才伸出来抱住了脑袋。

他们第一次打雪仗，Raul显得很狼狈，他几乎从一开始就占据劣势，除了偶尔一两次还击，全程都在躲闪。这也不能怪他，马德里的雪根本不足以让人们有打雪仗的消遣。

最后一个雪球冲Raul砸过去，掉进他的脖子和衣领间，他一边惊叫一边往门口跑，嚷嚷着不玩了，结果却没注意脚下一块结了冰的地面，脚底一滑便往后倒去。

Lewandowski花了零点一秒的时间来思考有没有机会奔过去接住他，然后又花了零点一秒把那个脑子里说没有的小人一脚踹飞，这片刻的犹豫导致他接住Raul的姿势实在不怎么优雅，两个人抱成一团摔到地上，Lewandowski直接承受了两个人的重量，摔得他眼冒金星，动弹不得。

Raul爬起来，慌张地拍了拍他的脸：“你没事吧？摔到哪里了？”

摔到哪里了？Lewandowski睁开眼睛，躺在雪地上望着Raul，望着他落了雪花的卷曲的黑发，他长长翘翘的睫毛，他因为寒冷而微微发红的脸颊，还有自己尤其钟爱的嘴唇。西班牙人此时又成了他的雪中精灵， ** **他一跤就摔进了他的心里。****

于是Lewandowski撑起身子，在他的唇上偷走了一个吻，随即哈哈大笑起来。把Raul笑的摸不着头脑：“你....摔傻了？”

“我辞职了，Raul，我们明天就去西班牙。”

“？？？”

Raul目瞪口呆地想：还真摔傻了。

工作重要还是对象重要？

面对这个致命选择，Lewandowski先生翻了一个白眼：工作是什么，也配和对象比？？

END


End file.
